Presentes
by Neko Sombria
Summary: *Resposta do Desafio de Cenários* Ela estava ali em missão e ele para fugir da organização e tudo acontece em uma loja de presentes.*SakxIta*OneShot*SongFic*


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, pertence ao Kishimoto-sempai, pois se fosse o Itachi não teria morrido e estaria com a Sakura Ò.Ó

Resposta do Desafio de Cenários do Fórum  
Cenário escolhido: **Loja de Presentes**.  
Músicas: Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie e When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne (em ordem contrária)

* * *

**Presentes**

Sorriu triste. Mais um natal que passava sozinha. Muitos diriam que era mais por opção, mas não era bem assim. Entre tantos rostos felizes, como chegaria com o seu mais do que depressivo? Não, não e não. Definitivamente não. Não queria estragar as festividades dos amigos. Ino havia ido viajar para Suna, visitar Gaara. Temari estava na casa de Shikamaru no maior '_love_'. Naruto passaria o natal na casa de Hinata e Tenten, por convite da Hyuuga, passaria junto com o casal mais Neji. Não estragaria a alegria natalina dos amigos com sua depressão. E não havia sido por falta de convite. Foi convidada por todos para passar as festividades natalinas, mas como no ano anterior, havia recebido uma missão '_ocasional_' na data, Sakura recusou com uma desculpa convincente e verdadeira. Na verdade, ela havia convencido Tsunade a adiar alguma missão qualquer para que fosse à época do Natal, para poder fugir das festividades mais tristes da sua vida. Nunca pensou que ficaria assim, tão sozinha, tão triste, tão acabada por causa de uma pessoa...

_I always needed time on my own__  
__I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried__  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
__And the bed where you lie__  
__Is made up on your side_

_Eu sempre precisei de um tempo comigo mesma__  
__Mas nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você__  
__Quando eu choro__  
__E os dias parecem como anos__  
__Quando eu estou sozinha__  
__E a cama onde você deita__  
__Está arrumada do seu lado _

Ela caminhava por aquela cidadezinha solitária pelas ruas cheias de pessoas com pressa para comprar presentes de última hora. Ela já havia comprado o presente para seus amigos e dado a eles antes de ir à missão. Estava ali, vagando sem o que fazer por uma cidade na qual já não tinha mais motivos para ficar, sendo que sua missão já havia acabado. Observava as ruas cheias de neve a as pessoas atarefadas, as lojas cheias quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma pequena **loja de presentes**, esquecida naquela ruela por onde passava parecia ter pouca clientela, mas pela vitrina dava-se a ver objetos delicados. Resolveu entrar, como quem não quer nada, apenas para olhar.

Ele era apenas mais um vulto na multidão. Apenas uma pessoa entre outras mil naquele frio de lascar numa cidade que nem sequer conhecia, estava ali apenas para passar a pior época do ano longe de todos que conhecia. Algo típico seu. Suspirou com pesar. Natal era a época do arrependimento, e ele já havia se arrependido de tudo que havia feito até aquele presente momento. Não precisava fazer aquilo novamente. Já havia passado por aquela crise de consciência uma vez, passar novamente não seria agradável, mas ele faria se aquilo se fosse necessário para ficar em 'paz de espírito' ao menos uma vez em sua não-explicável vida. Não havia palavras para descrever, de fato, a vida que levava.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone__  
__I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown, full grown__  
__Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they__  
__And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

O caminho que estou trilhando, eu devo ir sozinha  
Eu devo dar pequenos passos até estar totalmente amadurecida  
Contos de fada nem sempre têm finais felizes, não é?  
E eu prevejo a escuridão adiante se eu ficar...

Ele estava ali, na multidão de pessoas ocupadas tendo seu conflito de mente para sem querer olhar para o alto e um delicado floco de neve cair em seu nariz. Foi desperto de seus pensamentos pelo toque gelado e tratou de tirar aquele minúsculo anh... Objeto? De seu nariz. Sacudiu de leve a cabeça e o floco saiu. Sentiu o nariz gelar de leve e balançou a capa preta, aconchegando-se mais a ela. Não era a capa que ele estava acostumado a usar, mas preferiu usar a velha companheira a do grupo. Continuou a caminhar pensando nisso. Havia despistado todos e saiu sozinho e desprotegido. Se fosse atacado, ninguém o acudiria. Observou, ao longe, uma jovem observando uma vitrina de uma **loja de presentes** meio escondida na rua, sem muitos clientes e ficou curioso pela sensação estranha de conhecê-la. Seguiu pela rua até o final dela e observou rapidamente a vitrina da loja. Decidiu entrar atrás da jovem. Ouviu tocar sininho acima da porta, anunciando sua chegada. Sacudiu-se levemente para tirar um pouco da neve e olhou ao redor, procurando a jovem com os olhos para encontrar um olhar esmeralda fitando-o.

Sakura havia entrado na loja e sorrido simpaticamente. Começou a olhar alguns dos artigos até ouvir o barulho do sino da porta. Levantou o olhar para a figura que se sacudia na porta e deixou seu olhar se prender ali, assim como sua atenção. Apenas voltou a si quando percebeu que seu olhar era correspondido. Com tranqüilidade desviou o olhar para o delicado objeto de porcelana que estava em suas mãos. Colocou-o de volta na prateleira e voltou seu olhar para outros artigos até que uma delicada caixinha de madeira pintada de verde com desenhos em ouro chamou-lhe a atenção. Itachi deixou sua atenção posta na jovem conhecida e, ao mesmo tempo, desconhecida. Andou até ela silencioso, fingindo prestar atenção nos objetos. Viu-a devolver o bibelô de porcelana para a prateleira e prender a atenção em outros objetos, até que um chamou a atenção do jovem. Um artigo delicado e bonito. Um colar de ouro branco com um pingente de coração de tamanho mediano com uma grande pedra de esmeralda dando cor ao coração. Era um pingente que hipnotizava, prendendo a atenção de qualquer bom apreciador de jóias como ele. Pegou o colar na mão e o analisou por alguns segundos, decidindo se levava ou não, assim como a jovem ao seu lado. Ambos em seus dilemas decidiram levar.

Dirigiram-se aos caixas, um sem prestar a atenção no outro por estarem hipnotizados por seus achados. Sakura estranhou, não havia sequer um atendente naquele lugar tão bonito e de coisas tão... Maravilhosas... Olhou a etiqueta que tinha alguns dizeres e aproximou a mesma dos olhos, lendo:

'_Este artefato aqui é especial, ele guarda coisas preciosas e sem preço para seus donos. Se der a alguém, dê a alguém que mereça._'

Sakura levantou o olhar para e sorriu docemente, aquelas palavras profundas fizeram-na regressar a um mundo do qual fazia tempos que não visitava. Não foi um sorriso melancólico ou triste, foi um sorriso autêntico.

Enquanto isso, Itachi olhava hipnotizado para o colar delicado em suas mãos, até que reparou em uma etiqueta, com os seguintes dizeres:

'_Esse colar representa os desejos de uma antiga jovem princesa. De tanto amar um jovem, essa princesa depositou todos seus poderes e desejo neste pingente, com a promessa de guardar os melhores sentimentos para reconfortar o dono. É uma jóia rara e especial. A jovem que ganhá-la deverá de ser muito especial' _'Itachi fitou sério colar, enquanto repensava em tudo que havia dado valor... Estudos, poder, traição... Coisas que jamais teria feito se ele tivesse pensado melhor, mas não poderia voltar atrás... Já era tarde demais... Então baixou o olhar para a jovem que docemente fitava o artefato nas mãos e viu-a fita-lo por alguns instantes. Reconheceu-a de imediato, afinal, quem não conheceria o rosto da melhor pupila da Godaime de Konoha?

Sakura não sabia ao certo por que, mas sentiu necessidade de fazer algo que nunca imaginou fazer. Sem se importar com quem era aquele jovem à sua frente, estendeu a caixa para o jovem dizendo:

- Não sei quem você é e sinceramente, agora não importa, mas gostaria que aceitasse este presente.

Itachi a olhou e pegou a pequena caixa, lendo suas inscrições em seguida. Deu um discreto e imperceptível sorriso e olhou para o colar. Por que não?

- Eu sei quem você e sinceramente, não me importo, quero que fique com este colar.

Sakura pegou a colar e observou-o por alguns segundos, ficando hipnotizada. Sorriu doce e tocou de leve as mãos de Itachi dizendo:

- Sei que nos veremos de novo. Agradeço muitíssimo por ter feito este o melhor Natal da minha vida.

Itachi prolongou o toque e olhou-a sério:

- Ver-nos-emos novamente e espero que até lá você esteja com esse presente. Fico grato pela felicidade que me fez experimentar pela primeira vez em anos.

Sakura desfez o toque e disse baixinho:

- Fico feliz em saber, Itachi-kun...

E a jovem sumiu, deixando a porta aberta.

Itachi deu um de seus raros sorrisos e também saiu dali, para que a pequena loja de presentes desaparecesse novamente naquela ruela, pois essa loja apenas aparecia para quem precisava ver...

**Fim**

* * *

**A abobada aqui postou no Fórum, mas esqueceu de postar aqui no FF(ponto)net XDDD Oficialmente, essa é minha primeira ItaSaku, então, espero que tenham gostado n.n/**

**Beijos,**

_NekoSombria_

Revies ?!


End file.
